Trigger Happy Jess
by welshcanadian14
Summary: Becker learns something shocking about Jess. She can fire a gun better than himself! Will this make him want her even more? ONESHOT


**Author's** **note: Hey readers, I got this story idea from one of the episodes in Castle. It's a little one shot to get my imagination flowing again. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval because if I did, there would be a season six.**

**PS: This one shot is after season 5.**

**~welshcanadian14~**

* * *

><p><span>Trigger Happy Jess <span>

**{Becker POV in third person}**

It was a normal day in the ARC, even if ARC stands for anomaly research center, so it was only a normal day for the employees that worked there and knew about the future or ancient creatures that came though white and yellow portals now and again. Today, there hadn't been an anomaly yet, and seven employees hoped it stayed that way, for today anyway.

The seven ARC employees had names of course. They were Lester, Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily, Becker and Jess. They wouldn't of cared if an anomaly popped up any other day, but just not today because they needed some rest. The past week was hell, a couple of anomalies popped up, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that every one of them let loose at least one dangerous dinosaur or some kind of carnivorous animal. The first one, two raptors came out, killing three people. Then there were sabre-toothed tigers, eating a whole heard of sheep. After that was a Phorusrhacid namely called a terror bird. It was ten feet long and swallowed a Golden Retriever whole. After the terror bird were three Estemmenosuchuses also called crowned crocodiles. They came from the Middle Permian period. This omnivorous mammal crushed two humans by accident. That was why the staff wanted a day off, their muscles ached from chasing and capturing animals and all they wanted was a comfy pillow and a mattress to sleep on.

Every one kept themselves busy. Connor and Abby stayed home, watching movies, huddled together on the couch, nodding off to sleep. Matt was with Emily, teaching her on how to use the television remote. It was taking longer than he had anticipated, but didn't give up, this woman was from the nineteenth century. Lester was doing something, probably working, nobody bothered to find out.

Becker was in the armoury, practicing firing a real gun. It was one of his past times, since he wasn't able to use them in the field. They weren't allowed to kill the animals, company rule. It was one rule he really not wanted to follow. He liked real guns better than the EMD's, it relaxed him more, knowing he had a better chance at protecting people with it. Especially a certain high heeled woman.

She was in his mind again, thinking of what she was doing right now. He had been thinking about Jess more and more after that bug incident. He had almost lost her. He held Jess the whole time, watching her life drain out of her and there was nothing he could do. Death almost knocked on her door, he was relieved it didn't. That was when he discovered that if Jess would ever die, his heart would die with her. He loved her, but was too afraid to tell her. Jess could distract him and her life could be in danger once more. He would never let her into harms way again.

Becker kept on practicing, shooting his sorrows away, still not making him feel any better. His hand gun was then out of ammo, still wanting to continue, he reloaded it and changed the paper target that was hanging on with clips. Before continuing, he heard footsteps walking into the armoury. The footsteps were loud, since whoever it was wore heels. And the only person Becker knew who wore heels was Jess. The one he loved so dearly.

Becker looked behind him. He was right, it was Jess. She was wearing a lime green dress that showed her curves and defiantly most of her legs and matching three inch heels It was hard for Becker when she wore those revealing outfits, especially when it showed her legs. He needed to keep his hormones on a low. There were rules. Especially his rules.

When the captain saw her, he put his gun down and took off his gun range headphones. Jess came closer to him, now almost inside the shooting booth he was in.

"Hey Becker, I got bored so I came to see what you were doing." Jess said, all perky and happy. They had been through a hell of a week and she was still cheery as usual.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Come on Becker it's obvious. You are always in here when you have time to spare. I didn't even need to track your black box. Your easier to read than you think" The woman replied, laughing slightly.

Becker laughed. He noticed that she cheers him up the second he sees her. She then continued talking. How she liked to talk.

"So Becker... can I have a try?" Jess smirked, pointing at the hand gun lying on the ledge of the small booth.

"Sure, go ahead." Becker handed the gun to Jess. Letting her in front of him so she could be in the booth and him behind it.

_"Jess with a gun... I wonder how this will turn out."_ Becker thought, thinking of how that could turn out. He knew she probably never held a real one before, it was quite different from an EMD.

Jess looked up at him and asked, with satisfying look on her face,

"Do you mind helping me. I don't what position I'm supposed to be in."

Becker nodded, he didn't want her to shoot anything but the target. He inched closer to her, putting his arms on both sides of Jess' body to reach for her hands and position her body.

"Ok... first your body needs to be facing the target." Becker moved his hands to her waist turning her body to the right angle. He was so close to her that he was smelling the shampoo on her hair.

_"Mmmm... strawberry." _Becker had hold himself from touching her locks. He always acted so strange around her. He breathed through his mouth and continued with his instructions.

"Now put your feet a little distance apart and gauntlet you right fist in your left palm." She did what he said and waited for the action man to talk again.

"Now take your time, it's not as easy as you think." Becker backed away to give the coordinator a bit of room.

Jess stayed still for half a minute and then pulled the trigger. She shot three times. The first bullet struck the wall behind, completely missing the target or even the sheet for that matter. The second bullet just hit the edge of the target and the last one two inches closer to the center.

"That was good for your first try." Becker commented.

"Can I try again?" The coordinator asked, looking quite happy at her results.

"Sure, you have three bullets left in that cartridge" Becker pointed out.

Becker liked to tease Jess, and just to be sarcastic he said,

"Jess, if you get at least one of the next three bullets in the ten ring (that means center) I will do one thing for you. Anything you like." Becker said, amused. He knew a person who had just picked up a gun would never be able to hit the ten ring. It took him a whole week before he could do it. It was an impossible task. He just wanted to get on Jess' nerves, it helped him hide his feelings towards her.

Jess' expression was different than he had expected, she didn't get angry she just smiled and answered,

"Anything Hilary, you will do anything? Fine I accept this challenge" Her posture hanged drastically and she became cool and focused.

She pulled the trigger three times one after the other without any pause and without flinching. The ex-military man's mouth hanged wide open. The three bullets were in the ten ring, almost symmetrically in the same spot. Becker never knew she could use a gun and possibly even better that himself. He stared at her, this made him fall in love with her even more.

"You should really stop staring at me like that and talk to me." Jess giggled, back to her normal self.

"How did you do that! Your marksmanship is incredible! This was not in your file."

"Not all my secrets are written in my profile Hilary. Now you said that if I got at least one bullet through the middle, you would do anything for me." The woman smirked.

She had tricked him, the one and only Jessica Parker. And he thought he had figured her out. She was a mysterious woman indeed. She was the only person he could ever admit defeat to.

"Fine, what do you want me to?" Becker asked putting his hands up, showing that he had lost. Jess' then turned red but still said,

"No no no... It's want you want _me_ to do for _you_" Jess moved closer to Becker. Their chests now touching, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She let go of him and turned to walk away. But Becker had given up again, he couldn't deny his feelings anymore or his craving for Jess' touch. He grabbed her waist pulling her back into his arms and kissed her back, with as much passion as she did to him before. This kiss was better than the other one since both of them were expecting it. It was total bliss. Mouths and tongues crashing, they finally let go, grasping for air.

They both grinned, like two love struck teenagers. Becker was finally going to say it.

"I love you Jessica Parker."

"Finally! I should of shot something long ago!" Jess said laughing and added

"I love you too!"

After their long, but needed, make out session, Jess was the first to speak. When isn't she.

"You know Becker, if you want to know some of my other inner most secrets and how I can use a gun, you'll have to take me on the most amazing date ever!" She said, sounding quite seductive.

A chill of excitement went through Becker's body. He was surly the happiest mad alive and he wanted to stay that way, forever.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I will probably make a sequel about their amazing date.<strong>

**Please review!**

**~welshcanadian14~**


End file.
